Suppressed Regrets
by Desolated Rogue
Summary: Raven story. More action: Raven's powers are slipping and it all started when trying to track a cronie of Slade's down. Is he trying to get her to loose control? But if he's targetting Raven, why'd capture Robin again?
1. Chapter 1

_**Suppressed Regrets**_

This fanfic takes place right before and during _Aftershock. _

_Summary: There's a new criminal in town and he seems to be plotting with Slade. So what's his interest in Raven? Also, Raven's control seems to be slowly slipping and destruction ensues._

_Chapter 1_

Robin hurried through the ally. He turned around and glanced up at Raven. "Did you see where it went!"

"No." Was the simple response. Raven lowered, not quite to the ground, but close. The low fog wasn't making things easy for her, especially when she was that high up.

"They've got to be around here somewhere." Robin's voice trailed behind him as he turned another corner.

Raven lowered herself to the ground and peered around from behind her hood. Something caught the corner of her eye then, a light. It looked pink from where she could see it, but the part she could see, was the most diminished part, meaning it was really red. All of this, she realized in a very short period of time, and it was quickly followed by a pain in her back and she was sent forward with a grunt.

There was a soft thud as the petite woman hit the concrete ground, then the sound of material rippling as she whirled around, her cloak fanning out behind her.

Raven narrowed her eyes as she saw nothing. "Robin, I think-" She saw something move. A figure in black, out of the corner of her eye. She whirled around to face it but her eyes were met with red as another blast came at her. Her eyes widened and she was forced back, back onto the ground.

Raven was getting frustrated now and as she stood up, her eyes blazing white, the concrete ground was engulfed in black and was forced upward. The white of her eyes diminished and she closed them and took a deep breathe. "Stop playing with me and show yourself." She opened her eyes and glanced around. "Or are you too coward?"

There was a laugh, and something emerged from the fog. It was clearly a man, but she could not see his face for it was covered by a black mask. He stood much taller then her, and his body was well-toned. Physically strong, she could tell that much.

Raven's eyes went white. "Azerath-" He ran at her. Raven backed up. "Metrion." He was suddenly before her. "Zintho-" His hand grasped her mouth. She grasped his wrist and was about to kick him when…

"Raven?"

Her eyes diverted to Robin, who'd just realized what was going on. His staff came out and he extended it before running at the figure. Raven felt the man's hand tighten around her mouth and he yanked her forward. "You disappoint me." He whispered.

Raven hardly had the chance to register his words before she felt herself tummeling toward Robin. They collided and Raven fell hard onto her back. Robin tumbled backward, and looked up from where he laid on his stomach. "He got away."

Raven, whose hood had fallen back when she hit Robin, rubbed her chin. "Thank you captain obvious."

* * *

.

**To be continued**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Suppressed Regrets**_

This fanfic takes place right before and during _Aftershock. _

_Summary: There's a new criminal in town and he seems to be plotting with Slade. So what's his interest in Raven? Also, Raven's control seems to be slowly slipping and destruction ensues._

_Chapter 2_

"Any luck?" Cyborg questioned after they had congregated back at Titan Tower.

"We did not have any, no." Star replied. Beast Boy shrugged.

"We saw him." Robin said.

"But he got away." Raven finished simply from behind her hood.

"So he got away with the artifact thingy?" BB questioned.

"Yes, he got away with it." Raven confirmed.

"What did this bandit look like anyway?" Star questioned, looking at Robin.

Robin shrugged and shook his head. "Don't know. He was covered completely in black." He turned to Raven. "Can you estimate his height Raven?"

Raven closed her eyes, trying to retain the image of him. That wasn't that hard, and she could see him now, hovering over her. Somehow though, measurement evaded her. "A foot or so shorter then Cyborg." She replied simply, opening her eyes again.

Robin nodded, then looked to Star. "It will be useless to go looking for him now. He's long gone. However, we can go to the owner of the museum and ask them if that's all that was stolen."

"I'll look up the relic." Raven said, walking toward the computer.

Robin turned to look at her. "What?"

"I said I'll look up the relic, try to figure out what they wanted with it." Raven replied as she stopped in front of the large computer.

"He probably just wanted to sell it on the black market. I'll look it up when we get back, you should probably meditate Raven, I saw what you did to that street." Robin said carefully.

"What?" Cyborg questioned, Raven just turned to look at Robin.

"It was an accident. It happens. I am fine." Raven assured him in her usual callous voice.

"We'll look it up, I promise. Just meditate for a little while." Robin said before turning and making his way out of the T-Tower. Raven watched as the other three left behind him.

She really did need to meditate then.

* * *

**To be continued.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Suppressed Regrets**_

This fanfic takes place right before and during _Aftershock. _

_Summary: There's a new criminal in town and he seems to be plotting with Slade. So what's his interest in Raven? Also, Raven's control seems to be slowly slipping and destruction ensues._

**_Chapter 3_**

The alarm going off pulled Raven out of her meditation. She turned around to look at the computer. There was no sign of the titans; probably hadn't even gotten back by the time the alarm had went off.

She checked on the screen for the location of whatever was going on. She clicked for the stats. "Cinderblock?" Raven questioned. She tried to suppress her surprise as she picked up off the ground and flew out a window she used her powers to open.

It didn't take her long to get there, and she could see that all of the others had beaten her there. There was something wrong about the situation though, Cinderblock was completely laminated in red. The same red…

He'd just lunged himself at Beast Boy, who was on the ground, rubbing his head as if he'd hit it.

A street lamp was covered in a black glow and shot at Cinderblock, tying itself around him. "Azerath Metrion Zinthos." Raven said, as she came up behind him. She pulled back with her powers and pulled the large rock-man back, away from Beast Boy.

A green blast suddenly hit Cinderblock, or rather, it hit the red surrounding him. It was as if it was an energy sheild, but that couldn't be… Raven had seen that just today, and it hadn't been a shield, and Cinderblock hadn't been around.

Cinderblock suddenly broke free of the light post and turned in the direction of Raven. He ran at her, his huge fist reaching out to grab her, but she flew out of his reach.

A hit from behind sent Cinderblock hurteling forward. Raven looked to see who'd done it. Cyborg, of course.

Robin threw some of his gadgets at the opposing form as it whirled around to face them. Beast Boy came up behind Robin, Starfire flew just ahead, and Cyborg stood close. Raven didn't much move. She was still trying to figure out what was going on.

Cinderblock charged at Cyborg then. Beast Boy changed into a rhino and charged right back at him. The rock man stopped, preparing for impact. Beast Boy hit, and oddly, it didn't make hardly any impact. Cinderblock merely grasped onto the green boy, or rhino's, head and forced it downward.

Beastboy shifted into his normal form to evade Cinderblock's hands, but one powerful and prepared punch sent Beast Boy hurteling through the air toward concrete. Raven flew over quickly and caught the unconscious boy. She set him down on the ground and as she got up, noticed a flash of red from a darkened ally-way.

Raven stood and ran toward the ally, but a loud grunt of pain made her turn in time to see Cyborg fall hard onto the ground, unconscious. That left Robin and Starfire, side by side, facing the rock man.

Raven turned back around to look toward the ally, whatever that had been though, was gone.

Suddenly she saw something, something that wasn't really there. Buildings, familiar, though she couldn't place them. A flash of white then there was red, everywhere, red, that was all she could see. Another flash of white and she was looking at herself. She was trying to stop Cyborg, he was going to infect the communication tower. She couldn't stop him. Another flash.

She could feel her hands on her head, but somehow couldn't feel or sense anything else outside the vision. She couldn't feel her feet on the ground, (maybe they weren't) couldn't hear the noises that should be around her; just, nothing, nothing besides the vision which seemed to be lasting longer then it should, showing her irrelevant things about her past with her titans.

Finally she jerked out of it just in time to see Cinderblock before her, his hand nearly upon her. She gasped and tried to take a step back but her head throbbed with pain and she merely stumbled.

A small figure ran at Cinderblock and kicked him in the head making him turn around. His massive hand suddenly wrapped around Robin and pinned him against the ground. Raven lifted her arms. "Azerath, Metrion-"

Cinder block used his other hand to reach out and swing at Raven.

"Zinthos!" Raven yelled, rushing back. A burst of black hit Cinderblock, but the red around him seemed to brighten and the effect was seemingly none.

Raven glanced around. Everyone was out besides herself and Robin. That was odd, Cinderblock usually wasn't that powerful.

Raven carefully put more power into the attack and she felt the shield waver.

"Raven!" Robin gasped. "Get… him… off… of… me!" Robin panted. "Can't… breathe!"

Raven closed her eyes and pushed even harder but still nothing was happening.

"Just… a little more." She assured herself. She'd be safe using just a little more power… wouldn't she?

Black power began to emit around her and suddenly, what she was doing was becoming easy. The power she was using was minimum. The shield was nothing, she could break it, easy. And suddenly, she wanted to, not to save Robin, but she wanted to use her powers. She could feel them and it was exhilarating. It was wonderful, it was bliss!

The shield faltered, it left, her beam hit Cinderblock and he went flying back. It was then that Raven realized her powers hadn't just effected Cinderblock, the concrete road was cracking. The buildings had cracked too, it was crumbling! The street was trembling!

The emitting black energy abruptly diminished and Raven focused her once again weakened powers on the building that was beginning to fall apart, the one behind her. She was pushing stones back into place, pushing them together.

At some point while she was doing this, she felt a huge fist ram into her head, and she blacked out.

* * *

To be Continued


	4. Chapter 4

**__**

Suppressed Regrets

This fanfic takes place right before and during _Aftershock. _

Summary: There's a new criminal in town and he seems to be plotting with Slade. So what's his interest in Raven? Also, Raven's control seems to be slowly slipping and destruction ensues.

"Raven, friend Raven." She felt herself being shook.

"What?" Raven groaned, sitting up. Her head was pounding.

"Oh, dear friend Raven, where is Robin? What has happened to the street?" Starfire questioned, distressed. Her hands were folded before her chest as if in prayer as she looked around.

"Yeah man, what did happen here? I don't remember the street falling apart." Beastboy questioned as he glanced around.

Raven looked at the building, the street, and regretted it. It was a complete mess. It appeared as if there'd been an earth-quake, but there hadn't been, she had done this.

"Starfire?" Raven questioned as she stood up. "What had you meant, 'where's Robin'?"

"He is gone. When I awoke on the street here, I did not see Robin anywhere. Cyborg and Beast Boy do not recall what happened to him either. They were, of course, unconscious before I was, but I thought maybe they had awoken afterward… You do not know what happened to him?" Her eyes were pleading with Raven to tell her otherwise.

"No Star, I don't. Last thing I remember was…" She trailed. To tell them what she had last been doing would be to tell them that this had all been her fault. The street at least. The thought of what she'd done without meaning to made her feel suddenly cold. She'd been terrifyed to attempt and see just how much power she could use, and she'd finally learned. Even now, the feeling of all that power sent shivers throughout her body. Both shivers of fear, and of pleasure.

"Was what?" Cyborg questioned, coming up behind her.

Raven turned to look at him. "Cinderblock had had hold of Robin, had him pinned against the street. I tried to stop him, but he knocked me out." Raven partially lied.

"He didn't even take anything man." Beast Boy said, looking around. "Well, besides Robin."

"OOOoooo." Starfire dropped her hands from her chest, down. "What does Slade want with Robin this time?"

"It's not just Robin Slade wants. The relic, that had to be connected to him too. The one that was stolen earlier." Raven pointed out.

"Why else would two attacks happen right after the other? Right?" Cyborg questioned.

"Not just that, but the red around Cinderblock. When Robin and I faced-"

"What?" Cyborg questioned confused.

Raven stared at him a second. "What what?"

"What red? What are you talkling about?"

"Cinderblock! The red that had been around Cinderblock." Raven replied, trying to jar his memory.

"Raven? Do you feel well?" Star questioned, unsurely.

"Besides a throbbing headache, yes. Why?"

"Uhhhh, there was no red around Cinderblock Rae." Beast Boy said.

"Yes there was. I saw it!"

The three titans exchanged glances. "Was it after he knocked us all unconscious?" Cyborg questioned.

"No, it was there the whole time. It was what was protecting him. Hadn't you guys noticed how he was taking hits he normally couldn't?" Raven questioned.

Beast Boy rubbed his head. "Yeah actually. My rihno charge should have knocked him over."

"Exactly." Raven replied. "And earlier today, when Robin and I faced that man, the one who stole the relic, twice two beams of red hit me, knocked me over."

"This doesn't make sense. None of us saw it." BB pointed out.

"Well it was there!" A lamppost's lightbulb exploded. Raven closed her eyes.

"Let's get back to the tower. Star You and BB look for any clues as to where Robin may have been taken. Cyborg, I'll need you." She lifted off the ground and picked him up and flew off.

* * *

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Suppressed Regrets**_

This fanfic takes place right before and during _Aftershock. _

Summary: There's a new criminal in town and he seems to be plotting with Slade. So what's his interest in Raven? Also, Raven's control seems to be slowly slipping and destruction ensues.

_Chapter 5_

Cyborg made his way over to the computer. "The guy at the museum said it was a Mayan artifact. They have all their information on their web-site."

"Then check it out." Raven prodded, walking up behind him.

Cyborg nodded and typed in the address. He then clicked around till he brought up a page with a picture of an artifact. He began reading silently. Raven glanced at him then looked at the page. Her eyes immediately strayed to the image on it.

The image was a circular stone; protruding slightly was a diamond shape. Inside of this diamond was a female figure. Her arms were outstretched and her face was tilted upward. On either side of her head you could see an eye, as if there were some giant behind her. The eyes were eerie, clearly not meant to be human.

Below the woman was a crowd. They looked tiny compared to her and were clearly cowering.

Something about the image entrapped Raven and she couldn't take her eyes off of it.

"Interesting." Raven snapped out of it as Cyborg said this.

"What?" Raven questioned, tearing her eyes away from the image.

"The story behind it. Didn't you read it?"

Raven suppressed her rush of embarrassment. "No." She replied simply.

Cyborg turned back to the screen and looked at the image. "Alright. Basically, it comes from a Mayan tribe. It was a religious relic, but their religion is different then the normal Mayan religion. They had several gods and goddesses, along with demi-gods, or in more biblical terms, in this case, demons and angels. Each one had an ornament made for them, to represent them. This particular one was a female demi-god, or demon if you will. She wasn't bad though, from the sounds of it. This, demon, was prophesized to basically end everything. At the end, her father, a powerful, evil god, would overcome her and through her, destroy the mortal world she lived in and had come to love. Kind of tragic tale but," He shrugged and turned to look at Raven. He'd immersed himself so much with the story; he'd hardly paid her any attention.

"Raven?" Cyborg questioned. The teen had her eyes shut and she was emitting a black aura.

"The nerve!" Raven snapped, her eyes opening, white in color. The windows suddenly shattered, the TV blew up, and the computer screen began to crack.

"Raven! What is it?" Cyborg questioned, startled.

"How does he even know? That-" The toaster blew up but Raven ignored it.

"Raven!" Said Cyborg sharply.

Raven's eyes finally focused. They widened as she looked around. She suddenly felt terrified; she felt too much.

"Rae?" He said softer this time.

Raven ignored him and took off out a shattered window. Cyborg chased after her until he got to the window. From there he watched her ascend upward till all he could see was a dot of black.

Raven flew upward until she felt she was safely away from anything she could hurt. That had been the fourth time she'd lost it in _one_ day! First the street, then while fighting Cinderblock, next the lamppost, now this. This wasn't good. She had to gain better control, and quick. If she didn't, things would end terribly.

But how did Slade know? And why was he messing with her in the first place? And what did he want with Robin? None of it was making sense and it wasn't helping her case.

Raven lifted her legs into an Indian style sit and began to chant. "Azerath Metrion Zinthos, Azerath Metrion Zinthos."

* * *

. 

**To be continued**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Suppressed Regrets_**

This fanfic takes place right before and during Aftershock.

_Summary: There's a new criminal in town and he seems to be plotting with Slade. So what's his interest in Raven? Also, Raven's control seems to be slowly slipping and destruction ensues._

_Chapter 6_

"What happened here?"

Cyborg turned from his cleaning to look at BB. Star was looking around, her lip between her teeth.

"Raven happened." Cyborg replied, plopping onto a couch.

"What do you mean?" Starfire questioned.

Cyborg shrugged. "Not sure. She got really upset about that relic and Kaboom! Windows went bye-bye. Same with the TV."

"What!" Beastboy exclaimed, grasping his head.

"That's right. She blew up the TV."

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

"Why would Raven do this?"

"I think it was an accident Star." Cyborg pointed out. "I'm thinking she's the one who wrecked the street too." Cyborg said.

"What do you mean? She said she did not know what had happened." Star replied.

"People don't always tell the truth Kori."

"But why would Raven lie?"

"Maybe she was afraid." BB suggested.

"Of what? So she's having an off day." Cyborg shrugged. "Big deal. Anyway, any luck finding Robin?"

"Uh eh. We attempted to locate him by his device of tracking, but it was lying on a street." Star looked upset.

"So, what do we do now?"

"Check all of Slade's previous hide-outs that we know of for clues to where he might be now." The three of them turned to see Raven. "I, however, need to go meditate." She walked past them and toward her room.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Supressed Regrets_**

This fanfic takes place right before and during Afershock.

._Summary: There's a new criminal in town and he seems to be plotting with Slade. So what's his interest in Raven? Also, Raven's control seems to be slowly slipping and destruction ensues._

_Chapter 7_

A flash of red announced Raven's prescence into her room. She turned around and glanced at the object she'd just left… her miorror. She had to get her emotions under control, but they were always resentful of her since she never allowed them to really participate in her real life, always supressing them. All but Intelligance resented her at least.

Despite her conversation with her emotions, she didn't feel any more at ease. She was slipping, she couldn't help. The thought of the game Slade was playing made her chest burn with anger.

She turned around and glanced at her bed-stand. The clock on it said in bright green numbers, 1:43 a.m.

Raven's eyes widened slightly. She didn't feel tired, and she hadn't felt she'd been gone that long. Time in her mind was distorted though and she figured she'd need to sleep. She made her way over to her bed and took off her cloak. She went to her closet and pulled out a pair of loose blue pajama pants and a black tank-top. She changed and crawled into bed, pulling her blankets over her and, feeling cold from inside, pulled the blankets tightly around her.

She dreamt that night of her days in Azerath, days that seemed so long ago, when she was first learning to train her emotion-driven powers.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	8. Chapter 8

**__**

Supressed Regrets

This fanfic takes place right before and during Afershock.

._Summary: Raven story. More action: Raven's powers are slipping and it all started when trying to track a cronie of Slade's down. Is he trying to get her to loose control? But if he's targetting Raven, why'd capture Robin again?_

_Chapter 8_

A cold breeze awoke Raven from her sleep and she sat up, clutching the blankets around her lithe from. She glanced over at the window, it was open. Odd, she'd never opened it. She narrowed her eyes and warily stood. She glanced around the room and lifted a hand from under the blanket she kept wrapped around her. She lowered the hand and the window shut. She then closed her eyes. She could feel a prescence.

When her eyes opened again they were blazing white. "Get out of my room." She growled.

She suddenly felt a force behind her, grip her back and pull her. She gasped quietly and glanced behind her. Red. She looked forward again and there he was, the figure she'd seen before.

The red power shattered as anger flashed behind Raven's eyes. She lifted her hand. "Azerath-"

He grabbed her mouth again and Raven grabbed his wrist with both hands and kicked for his groin. He jumped back, glanced down at her foot, then her face. "Temper temper Raven."

Raven's eyes narrowed and some ceramic object rammned into his head, crashing on impact, and he staggered sideways and released her mouth.

"Azerath Metrion Zinthos!" She cried and his abdomin was engulfed in black. She violently moved her hand sideways and he flew into the wall, hitting it and sending a shelf crashing down. Raven paid it no heed.

"What does Slade want!" Raven demanded. "And who are you!"

A laugh, and then red broke through black. He landed lightly on his feet. "Can't you do better then that? Robin could beat you in a battle Raven, and he has no powers." His eyes traveled over her then and he smirked.

Raven's face went hot with anger and it was as if a firecracker had been set off under his feet and he was forced forward and rolled. His moment of lapse was quickly covered by a purpose roll and then a recory jump to his feet.

"Where is he!"

"Who exactly?"

"Robin! What did you do with him!"

There was suddenly loud knocking on Raven's door.

"Rae! You okay in there!" She heard Cyborg's voice.

She looked at the door, then looked back to the man. He wasn't there. Her head whipped around to look at the window. Open.

The door opened and the three other titans rushed in. "Dear Raven, what has caused you to preform such acts of violence upon your own posessions?"

"Yeah man, your room is trashed." Beastboy commented, looking at the fallen shelves.

"He was here." Raven said, continuing to stare at the window.

"Who was?" Cyborg questioned, placing a hand on Raven's shoulder. "Are you sure you weren't sleeping?"

"I'm sure, and I don't know who he is. He was the one with the red magic; Slade's new cronie."

* * *

**To be continued...**


	9. Chapter 9

****

Supressed Regrets

This fanfic takes place right before and during Afershock.

._Summary: Raven __story__. More action: Raven's powers are slipping and it all started when trying to track a cronie of Slade's down. Is he trying to get her to loose control? But if he's targetting Raven, why'd capture Robin again? ___

Chapter 8

Starfire sat curled up on the couch, her robe held tightly around her and her eyes staring at the ground, slightly glazed in thought. Beastboy sat on the opposite side of the couch, currently cleaning out one of his ears. Raven was sitting in a chair, her arms crossed, and watching the others, and Cyborg stood, slightly in front of the rest.

"Before we discuss what just happened in my room, did you three have any luck at Slade's old hide outs?"

Starfire shook her head. "We did not."

Raven nodded. "So Robin's missing, Slade's up to something new and has a new villian running around doing his business."

"And what was he doing in your room?" Beast boy asked, before a yawn overtook him.

"And how'd he get in without setting off the alarms?"

"I turned them off, from my window at least." Raven explained. "I like to leave a lot at night, clear my mind. I go out through my window."

"You shouldn't do that Rae."

"I woke up in time to catch him."

"Next time, there could be more though."

"What was he doing in Raven's room?" Beastboy questioned again.

Raven looked to him this time, but Star was the one who spoke. "Might Slade be trying to capture you as he did Robin?" She bit her lip.

"I don't think so. I was knocked out too when Cinderblock attacked, he could have captured me then if that was the case."

"So what was he doing in Raven's room?"

"Perhaps just trying to get in." Cyborg suggested. "She said the alarms weren't set to go off if the window opened, they wouldn't find another place like that here." Cyborg replied.

"So what did he want here?" Raven had to ask now.

"Kill us?" Beastboy asked.

Star suddenly slamed her fist down on the table in front of her and it broke. "Slade has an apprentice. What does he want with Robin this time?"

There was a silence then, and the greenish glow in Star's eyes diminished and she sighed. "I do not know, and I am greatly worried."

"We all are Kori." Cyborg said gently.

"She's right though. What does Slade want with Robin? Ever since he failed to turn Robin into his apprentice all he's been trying to do is kill him, and us."

Star, BB, and Cyborg all shook their heads, unknowing.

Raven stood then. "Let's get some sleep then." She turned to head to her room.

"Raven?" Starfire questioned softly. Raven turned to look at her, her face blank, but clearly awaiting her to finish. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Raven replied simply.

"It's just that…"

"You've been a bit out of control today." Cyborg finished.

Raven turned her head to look at him, still a blank look on her face.

"And Cy- we… suspect, that you know more about what had befallen that street, then you have revealed to us."

"If you think I did it Star, just say it." Raven told her, turning fully to face her.

"We think you did it Rae." Cyborg said.

Raven nodded, not quite sure how to respond to it. "I have been struggling with control today." She admitted. "Cinderblock had Robin pinned, was suffocating him, I tried to get him off of Robin and used too much power. It's why I must limit how much power I use. I thought it best if I didn't mention I'd done it."

"You thought it best to lie?" BB questioned, suddenly sounding a bit aggrivated.

"It was none of your concern." She said firmly, trying to supress her own anger.

"But friend Raven, it is." Star said, standing up, a passive look on her face. "If there is anything wrong with your powers, we must all-"

"There is nothing wrong with my powers." Raven snapped. "I used too much power, and I knew from the beginning that I can't use that much, and yet I did. It was a problem of misjudgement, something that won't happen again. It was a conscious usage of my powers, at the point of power in which I used it though, damage was inevitable." She explained.

The others were silent as Raven's amythest eyes assesed each of them, waiting for a response. Nothing. She turned and headed to her room, the door opening automatically before her, and then closing after her.

Behind, back in the room, the three remaining Titans exchanged glances.

* * *

**To be continued...**

... ... Only if people care. I got an E-mail asking that I update so I did. If you read this, review for heaven's sakes. lol. I have no motivation elsewise. why post if no one's reading. yep. Anyawy, there ya go. _Review_


	10. Chapter 10

**Suppressed Regrets**

This fanfic takes place right before and during Afershock.

_Summary: Raven story. More action: Raven's powers are slipping and it all started when trying to track a cronie of Slade's down. Is he trying to get her to loose control? But if he's targeting Raven, why'd capture Robin again?_

_Chapter 10_

Slade stood, his hands clasped behind his back, and darkness shrouding the area around him. His ears strained for noise, but he had yet to hear anything. His computers had alerted him of the break in. Perhaps the second time that had ever happened to one of his strongholds. He knew whoever had broke in must be here too. Close at least.

"Terra, have you gotten electricity to section C-7 yet?" He questioned, not moving.

"No sir. It's dead, I can't-"

"The emergency lights Terra!" Slade snapped.

There was a silence, and Slade could almost hear the blush that had formed on Terra's cheeks. Then, with a low noise, a light above him turned on. It was red and stained the concrete floor a blood color. Still, outside the circle of light, he could see nothing. "The others?"

"I turned them on sir."

"They are not on Terra." Slade replied calmly.

"I turned them on!"

"You-" Slade stopped as he suddenly heard something. Something large had been thrown onto the ground and slid into the ring of light. Slade stared blankly at the unconscious figure sprawled on the ground at his feet. His eyes lifted from the Boy Wonder then, to another figure, donned completely in black, and standing almost level with him. "You have brought me Robin… impressive."

The figure bent every so slightly in a bow, but it's eyes never left Slade's face.

"What for?" Slade questioned then, his eyes not leaving the intruder. "I have my apprentice. The only use I have for Robin now, is dead."

"Then kill him. That is irrelavent to me." The man replied. "It's a trade. I want in. I want the same thing as you."

"And what is that?" Slade questioned.

"The Titans dead."

Slade's lips moved ever so slightly into a smirk. "Is that so? Why didn't you do it when you had the chance then?"

"That would have been no fun. It was too easy. I was quite dissapointed really at just how easy. And besides, I can turn Robin against them. Make him fight them. Let him kill them. It would be much more amusing."

"And why do you need me?" Slade questioned again.

"Thought that I would let you in on it. But if you are not interested…" The figured bent down, his eyes fixed still on Slade, and grabbed Robin by the back of his shirt.

"I am interested." Slade corrected. "My trust is not easy to gain, simple as that. I do not understand your intentions."

"I just want to mess with them. It is that simple, and you seem to be an expert."

"Take off your mask." Slade instructed.

The man lifted his hand to his face and pulled off the mask.

"You certainly do not look powerful."

"Looks can be decieving."

"Indeed. You're control over Cinderblock was quite impressive. I do not like people using my minions."

"I don't like being interrogated."

"Then leave."

"Do I have that choice?"

Slade's lips curled into a smile. "No, not really. You are, after all, an intruder."

"Call me Red." The man held a hand out.

Slade considered it for a second. His hands unhinged from behind his back, then moved forward and took the hand. "Don't betray me Red, or you'll suffer greatly."

* * *

**To be continued...**

Hopefully... lol


End file.
